the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Returns
Hyde without a Jekyll: • *After a long day all Alice wanted to do is sleep. The silence. The numbing blackness. The peace. She trudged into her room, lit the lamp on the nightstand, and closed the door. After debating a few moments she decided to forgo the proper nighttime ritual of changing and instead threw herself, fully dressed, onto the bed in the corner. The bed responded with a groan. Contented that it wasn't going to collapse she reached over to douse the light, when the orange glow illuminated a peculiar piece of fabric on the stand. She stopped and looked at the soft white square trying to remember it's story.* Oh...*She muttered under her breath as she remember that it was a token from that odd man. Dangerous man? Dr. Weir hadn't attacked her but she didn't like the fact that he knew, he knew too much. She sighed and picked up the handkerchief. Alice had been putting this of for far too long. Every night she would see the handkerchief dance in the light of the flame, as if possessed by a ghostly specter from the past who whispered of the future. Every night she would stare at it daring it to back down and disappear to whatever tormented corner of the world it came from. Every night the cloth would stand at attention waiting for Alice to take action. She never did. Alice could never bring herself to return the item to it's rightful owner, but, stranger still, she could not bring herself to get rid of it either. She pressed fabric to her face. It still smelled of amber. It still smelled of Lewis. What if she let another day, week, month pass by? Would Lewis come looking for it? Would he tell them, her friends, her family of her sins? Or would this eerie silence continue? This waiting game? Someone was going to take action soon, needed to take action soon. Why wouldn't Alice make the first move? Procrastination stood near with open arms but she had accepted it's embrace for far too long, it was time. She stood, doused the light, and walked out of her room.* Jekyll1886: ] From the look of the buildings that graced it, this was a middle-class neighborhood; they were well kept but not opulent. Thankfully, their numbers were clearly marked. Locating Weir's brought her to a door that had seen better days but which nonetheless bore a new knocker and a fresh coat of red paint. Inside, Lewis was preparing to take off his shoes. In truth, he'd arrived home only a few minutes before. Then he heard a knock. He looked at the door, then down at his shirt, stained with blood as it was. He'd washed his hands, but there'd been no time to change. He went to the door and looked through the special glass lens. To his surprise, he beheld Alice. He opened the door wide enough to poke his head around the side of it. "Evening, Alice," he greeted, glad she'd come 'round at last. He was tired, but he'd make up the lost sleep later; this was important. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice was...happy?...the business card Weir left her led to the doctor's apartment. Or maybe she would have been more relieved if it hadn't? It didn't matter now and she needed to get this over with. Thrusting out handkerchief, she looked at the ground and muttered.* Here. Jekyll1886: "I'm sorry to request this of you, Alice, but please do come in and lay it down. Your presence is welcome; your timing, unfortunate--I'm afraid I'm not fit to be seen by any passersby." As if on cue, the sound of footsteps echoed down the lonely lane as a man in a top hat turned the corner from Regent Street. He was headed their direction. "Please make haste," Weir said, his pitch rising with worried urgency. Hyde without a Jekyll: *''Well this isn't suspicious at all.'' Alice thought sarcastically. She rather not be alone with Weir again...after what happened last time and the foot steps were some what reassuring.* If you just take what's yours I'll be on my way and you can return to...what ever you're doing. *She gestures towards the door, or more specifically whatever is behind it.* Jekyll1886: "Lass," he said through gritted teeth, in as civil a tone as he could muster under the circumstances, "I've been followed. By Them. Now get in here unless you want them to find the both of us." Hyde without a Jekyll: *She looked at Weir, then back down the dark alley, and then back at Weir trying to tell if his emotion, his fear, was genuine. It seemed to be.* Fine. But you owe me an explanation. Jekyll1886: "Fair enough," he conceded, and opened the door wider, making sure to keep behind it as he did. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice sighed and stepped into the Lewis's abode.* Jekyll1886: Upon entering, Alice could see that Weir's place was long and narrow, with stairs that ascended at least a floor or two up. It appeared to have been built originally as a glorified but utilitarian passageway, perhaps servants' stairs for a posh home, not as living quarters. Yet lived in it was. Lewis shut the door behind her, locked it with a key, and threw a bolt across. He wore no waistcoat, and his shirt bore bloodstains at the sleeves and chest. He drew the shades and dimmed the gaslights. "Come here," he beckoned, heading up the stairs into the darkness, "or, if you must stay down there, at least remain quiet." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice quietly got down on the floor and shifted her position in an attempt to see through the slight slit of the curtains. This was all very odd, the hiding, the blood, the secrecy, defiantly not how she thought this night would go; but after living at the Society this was not the strangest thing in the world. The blood covering Lewis's shirt unnerved her a bit. Who's was it? Why was it there? But it also calmed her a bit to know that the good Dr. Weir had a few secrets of his own.* Jekyll1886: Through the small gap, Alice had a limited but decent view of the street. Sure enough, after a few moments' time, the passerby came into view. He could have been simply a gent out for a stroll. He walked with an air of nonchalance, but a close observer might've noticed that his gaze flitted about his surroundings, as if searching for something. He was of medium height, medium build, middle-aged...perfectly ordinary, but also very respectable, judging by his dress. His top hat even bore an oblong decoration at the band. It glinted silver in the moonlight. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her breath caught. Her mind slowly degraded from fear and panic into one thought. "It can't be." The small room seemed to be growing smaller every second and she tried to wrap the shadows around herself to hide from that shining oblong object. "It can't be." Even out of sight the silver light still penetrated the walls in her mind. It's blinding illumination seem to sweep away her precious darkness, leaving her prone. "It can't be." The silver color seem to whisper to her as some demonic force may murmer to it's next victim. Alice pressed her palms to her ears and closed her eyes trying to shut it out. It did not phase the assaulting thoughts. "It can't be." Tears began to drip down her face and onto her pants. Her legs pushed into her chest, her elbows pressed into her knees, her hands crushed her ears, her body was tense with fear. Alice wanted to disappear. She wanted some breeze to pick her up and carry her far, far away from this place. It was toxic. The thoughts were getting louder. The setting sun. The memories became vivid. Fire. The emotion were consuming. Pain. They pressed against their confinement. Destruction. She couldn't keep it in. Creation. She couldn't keep it together. They broke through, dribbling out of her in a quiet whisper. Silver feathers.* It can't be them. Jekyll1886: Long moments passed by, indifferent to the thoughts and emotions churning within Alice. By the time she broke the silence, Lewis had come back down the stairs to stand beside her. He took a peek through the slit of the curtains and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Coast is clear," he declared. "He's gone." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Lewis's voice startled her and she jumped forgetting that this was his house. She looked up at Lewis eyes red, knuckles white, and body shaking, her voice was a harsh whisper through clenched teeth.* I-It can't be... *So many thoughts, feelings, and questions behind those three little words, it was surprising that they could contain it all.* Jekyll1886: "It can, and it is, regrettably," he said, his tone weary. He sat down in a chair nearby and leaned back, his head against the wall. "Though, thankfully, we've managed a reprieve." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled. An auditory swallow marked his nervous tension gradually giving way to relief. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice didn't move.* They...They weren't looking for me. No. They were looking for you. *A new set of panic awoke within her frame and her voice began to rise with her mounting stress and fear.* Why were they looking for YOU?! Jekyll1886: "Because one of them showed up at my workplace and I made the mistake of attracting his attention," he said, his voice ragged around the edges from tiredness and stress. It was obvious from his tone he was less than pleased with himself. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice stared off into a darken corner of the room, processing this new information. The anger drained out of her leaving her feeling small, terrified, and helpless.* You're a fool. Jekyll1886: "Maybe I am," he said, chagrined. He sighed and sat forward. "On reflection, I suppose it couldn't be helped. But fate certainly does have a sordid sense of humor." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice chuckled for she couldn't bring herself to scream.* Y-You're a fool to think that this will end. You don't know what you've brought upon yourself...upon those around you...upon the Society. You should have just stayed away. *She sighed and muttered into the dark corner which she hadn't broken eye contact with.* It's been years... W-Why are they back? Jekyll1886: "You speak as if you know them," Lewis observed, tilting his head to look at her. "More than that, as if you've run afoul of them. What happened, Alice? Who are they? What did they--''will'' they--do?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her eyes snapped to Lewis, the blue one burning of hatred while the other remains forever dead.* They will never stop coming after you until they've destroyed everything you know and care about. It is only when everything is turned to ashes and dust and you are left dying in the destruction of what once was your life will they leave you be. You could say I know of them...but that is enough to know that they are the kind of people that you never want to meet . It would have been better for you not to have known of them and for them never to have known of you. *She glances down at her hands as they curled into fists.*...But they do ''know of you, and they ''do want you. The best thing, the most noble ''thing, for you to do now is leave and ''never return to the Society again! You do not know of the danger you have brought to that sacred place by your mere presence alone! Jekyll1886: Weir was speechless. He'd heard from Utterpun that these men were bad news, but had never dreamed they'd be anything this awful! It occurred to him that it was rather fortunate he didn't have many attachments in this realm. Those that did exist were at the Society. Wait, did she think they'd seen him there? He felt he ought to clear that up. "Alice, that man caught me at my place of employment, not the Society; my work for Lanyon is pro bono," he explained. "Besides, I don't even know if it's anything. I was just being cautious, as I've heard these 'Silver Cap Chaps' are to be avoided." Hyde without a Jekyll: It doesn't matter where they found you, *She spat, disgusted by his naivety.* all that matters is that they found you. By the time they've finished they will know everything about you and thus they will own you. "Silver Cap Chaps"--Silver Feather Men--what ever the hell you want to call them, I don't know why they want you and I don't really care, at this point you're a dead man and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't drag the rest of us tormented souls down too! *It was hard to tell with the shadows of the night blurring the colors with emotions in the room but Alice looked different, as though her hair was darker, wilder.* Jekyll1886: Weir heard her, but didn't say anything. Instead, he reached over and adjusted the knob to brighten the gaslights a little, keenly observing her. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl still looked like Alice...kind of. She was curled up with her knees against her chest and her baggy suit pooling around her as normal. But her hair, it was darker almost a brown rather than the dirty blond Lewis was used to seeing her with. The shorter strands around her face seemed to have multiplied and fanned out from her scalp, twisting and curling into a wild mess. The edges of her face seemed to be more angular but the difference was slight and could be easily overlooked. As always her orange eye remained dead but the blue one was sharp and alive with fear. Alice continued ranting unaware of Lewis's true intentions.* Just leave us alone! Never return to the Society! If you would just--just disappear, then maybe we will be alright! Maybe they won't come... maybe no one else will die... *Her voice trailed off with faint wisps of sorrow lingering in the air.* Jekyll1886: Now that's intriguing... he thought. Having at some point removed his shoes, he made his way quietly to a small dresser and retrieved a hand mirror. "You're an interesting case, you know that?" he said. His voice came from very close by. He had positioned the mirror so that, should she turn to face him, the only visage she'd behold would be her own. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice watched with some confusion as Lewis brought out a mirror.* Don't you understand the danger you've put us all in!? You're playing with mirrors while people are playing with our lives! *As he turned the mirror towards her, Alice quickly looked away refusing to see the person in the reflection.* Now get that thing out of my face before I smash it into yours! Jekyll1886: "Smash it and you owe me a new one," Weir told her bluntly. "Now stop acting petulant and just bloody look at it for two seconds." Hyde without a Jekyll:' No! If you are' going to continue to not take this conversation seriously then you are even more of an idiot than I previously thought! *She stood up and looked at the door, refusing to make eye contact with the wretched face in the mirror, Allison's face, the face she had stolen.* Jekyll1886: He crossed his arms (an action which conveniently pointed the mirror floor-ward) and stood there in his bloodstained clothes, his jaw set, neck arched down at her as if she were a mere speck, a mote of offending dust. "Lassie," he said, his lips drawing to his teeth, "do I look like a man who takes matters lightly?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *She glares back at him seeing the horrid mirror was safely turned away.* You do now, waving that thing about like a child who just discovered his own reflection! Jekyll1886: "Funny, child, since you haven't discovered yours," he countered. "Do you even know you change?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Change?! What the bloody hell are you talking about!? *She pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes, and sighed.* You've gone mad. That's it! You've completely lost it! Jekyll1886: "No, you have. Your Hyde is showing." He turned up the gaslights even further. "If you won't look in the mirror, at least look at your hair. Tell me, is it normally brown? Feel your own jaw. 'Bet it's less substantial than you'd think." Hyde without a Jekyll: My--''Her'' hair has always been blond and I don't even know why we are discussing this! *Alice didn't want to discuss this. She wanted the emotions to take her far away from this conversation, for if he was right then that means she was lost even more of Allison than she knew.* Jekyll1886: "Then perhaps I'm mistaken and it's your Jekyll who's rearing her head. Either way, you look off." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Her eyes narrow as she glares at Lewis trying to determine if he's telling the truth.* ...And what do you mean by that? Jekyll1886: "Your hair has changed. Your build has changed. In my presence. In this very room. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice goes pale at this. All of her effort to ignore his point, all of her effort to deny his truth, gone.* ...y-you're lying! Jekyll1886: "If you'd bother to look in the damn mirror, you'd know that's not true." Hyde without a Jekyll: *She wanted to step forward and slap him in is lying mouth...but she also wanted to step back and run out the door, so Alice didn't move at all.* I don't believe you! All you've brought is suffering and danger to the Society since you've arrived and now you just wish to torment me more! I will '''not' look at that stolen face of mine! It does not belong to me and I don't deserve to view her '''beauty! Not after what I've done--what I'm '''doing to her!'' Jekyll1886: "Hate to break it to you, dearie, but you look nothing like the face in that picture by your bedside, if that's what you're referring to. I used to be able to see a trace of it in you, but that's gone now. Likely will be until you calm down and rein yourself in. Would you feel better if you punched me? Is that what it'll take to get this fool anxiety to run its course and leave your system?" Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice didn't even hesitate before landing her fist square in the middle of his face.* DON'T SPEAK OF HER! Jekyll1886: At least, that's where the blow would have landed, had Lewis not lowered his head at the last second to take it squarely on the forehead, just at and above the ridge of the brow. It still hurt like the Dickens, the force enough to snap his head up, but he went with it, intentionally staggering back a step. As the recoil played itself out, he looked briefly stunned. Then he shook his head, popped his neck, and adjusted one shoulder with an audible''crack''. He exhaled, casting his gaze to Alice. "Impressive." He seemed oddly pleased. "Feel better?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Not even close. *She glares at him, fists clench as though ready to deliver another blow.* Jekyll1886: He laughed. "Goodness me, and here I've been 'playing nice'..." he said in mock shock. "Am I really so very threatening to your precious worldview? Tell me, would it be so terrible to acknowledge the truth? Would you curl up and die if you couldn't cling to your petty illusions? Is that why you feel you must paint me as the villain in all this?" Hyde without a Jekyll: That's exactly it! *She hissed at him without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her eyes locked with his, deadly serious.* Allison is dead--! *She shook her head an corrected herself, spitting out the words as though they were acid.* ''--Dying!'' And it's all my fault, and your wretched mirror is only reminding me of this fact! I should just "curl up and die" for what I've done but Catt made it very clear that isn't an option! She taught me to "cling" onto false hope, or these "petty illusions" as you call it, so I do! Without them I would have destroyed myself many times over by now! So forgive me if I paint you the villain, or don't, as I don't bloody care! But as of now, you are placing Catt, Mz. Hyde, Jasper, the entire Society in danger by bringing those men into their lives! I've already lost half of myself to them and I rather not let anyone else go through that! *As Alice talked she had pulled out her scarf, top hat, and goggles and was dressing herself in them.* As of now, if I see you anywhere near the Society I will gut you like a swine! *She was now fully obscured by her attire and it was hard to tell a girl lay under that clothing at all. Alice began backing up towards the door never directing her attention away from Lewis.* Jekyll1886: Despite its volume, Alice's tirade provoked in Lewis not anger nor mockery but understanding and a hint of pity. He ignored her threat and focused instead on what she'd said about Catt. "She's right, you know...your friend," he said softly, just above a whisper. He took a seat on the chair. Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice stopped her retreat to the door.* Of course Catt's right! She's Brilliant and I'm lucky to have a friend as remarkable as her! *Her head dropped to the ground for a second as she muttered something under her breath.* ...I only wish she could say the same about me. *But this only lasted a second before it snapped up again and she continued her tirade.* Which is why I don't want you bringing your shit anywhere near her, near any of them. Jekyll1886: "No, I mean I have literal proof Catt was right about that potential timeline. I brought the data-log. Would you like to see it? I've been meaning to give it to her to show you, but as she's been recuperating, I've not yet had the chance." Hyde without a Jekyll: I have no need of them, to know she was right about the timeline, I trust her. And Catt doesn't need to remember that either....*Alice's thoughts drift off for a second remembering Catt's amnesia.* Just stay away from her! *Alice continues her retreat to the door.* Jekyll1886: "'Doesn't need to remember'?..." Weir trailed off, confusion laced with concern. "Why wouldn't she remember saving your life? That sort of thing typically makes an impression." Hyde without a Jekyll: She's been through a lot...We've all been through a lot and we don't need you're problems to deal with as well! *Alice snapped as she finally reached the door, attempting to turn the knob only to find it locked.* Jekyll1886: "I need you to listen, Alice. And listen well. Your Allison," he pointed at her, "is still in there. And if you ever want to get her out, to the surface, you're going to need my help. Whether you like it or not. Now...are you afraid of her dying, or are you afraid I'll succeed? Because your short-sighted behavior toward me would seem to indicate the latter." Hyde without a Jekyll: *She stood there speechless while her mind raced. Alice was not afraid of dying...she wanted to die! And of course she wanted Allison to come back! She wanted Allison to return and make everything better...Like a mother kissing a scrape on her child. For Allison to come in and scare all the monsters away that hid in her closet, to tuck her in at night with the promise that she'll be there in the morning with a hot breakfast waiting, to promise never to leave her side again, to promise her that there will be a tomorrow, to promise her that everything was going to be okay, to promise her love, to promise her safety, to promise her a future worth living in! God! She wanted Allison to come back! If Allison couldn't come back then what was the purpose of living? But if she could come back...for good...and Alice could hug her, show her all the friends she has made, the good she has done, to ask for her approval--her forgiveness.... But this was Allison's life, her body, and Alice was just watching over it...then what's the point of Alice living? A tear pooled in her goggle searching for a way out behind her mask. Alice hated feeling helpless, worthless, powerless and that hate turned to smoldering rage. A rage against Lewis trying to fix something that was destroyed, a rage against the Silver Feather Men for destroying her life, a rage at herself for being so weak, and a rage against locked doors. The last one she took her anger out on. She turned around slamming her fists into the door letting out a muffled sob that she tried to conceal through language.* Damn it! Jekyll1886: "If you thought there was no hope, you'd've done yourself in already. Away from Catt," he said quietly, rising from the chair. "Let me help you, Alice," he implored, taking care not to startle her as he slowly made his way nearer. "As someone once helped me." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice didn't turn around but kept wishing for this awful door to open and give her some freedom again.* And what do you know of help?! What do you know of me?! If you couldn't even tell how much danger you were in, let alone how much danger you were putting those around you in then how could you ever expect to "help" me?! Jekyll1886: "Alice, these Silver Feather Men aren't a danger to me," he said gently. "They're only an inconvenience, a headache at worst. That isn't bravado, it's merely fact. I have measures I can take to infiltrate them if need be. And, should worse come to worse," he reassured, his kindly tone changing not a whit, "I'll simply kill them all. I would never allow them to harm someone I cared for." Hyde without a Jekyll: *Alice could feel him coming closer and she didn't like it. Trapped again between a locked door and Lewis.* Go ahead and infiltrate them, see if you can figure out who they are, what they are! I've been down that road and it is just a dead end! They're a rumor! A shadow out of the corner of your eye! A idea that can never be grasped! They're daemons! They're Spring-Heeled Jack! Besides if you could kill them all, why would you? You say you care for someone? Who? Who do you care for? Us strangers? Jekyll1886: "Aye," he owned. "I've a bit of a soft spot for you strange cases." He smiled, as if at a private joke. "And you're the one who seems dead set on making yourself a stranger. I've offered you every overture, every olive branch, yet you refuse to take the fruit. Is it really so difficult to believe someone could care? Do you truly think so little of yourself?" − Hyde without a Jekyll: *She finally turned around to face him.* And why shouldn't I? You saw the data log! You saw what I'm doing to Allison! *"...What I did to Catt....What I'm doing to the Society..." She thought.* All I seem to be to you is a number! A "case" for you to study! Then fine! *She threw her arms out to the sides, displaying herself to him.* Poke me! Prod me! Test me! But don't do it under the guise of wanting to help a person! Cause that's not what I am! Admit the truth and I'm yours to do what ever the hell you want! Jekyll1886: "You are a person," he countered. "More to the point, you're a person who has the opportunity to be more fully human than most people can even dream. If you let me help you. That's the truth!" Hyde without a Jekyll: "More fully human"?! Ha! You clearly don't have your definition straight! I'm a science experiment at best and a monster at worst! Allison made me in hopes of a better life and I've failed her! The Silver Feather Men tried to destroy us, god knows why that is, and I've failed them! I hoped to protect the Society from danger...*Memories of that night with Catt danced behind her eyes* and I've failed myself at that too... What you're trying to do is impossible! You're attempting to make the philosophers stone! You're trying to turn lead into gold! You're trying to make a human out of a wretched beast! A devil! So forgive me I'm a bit skeptical! Jekyll1886: "Be skeptical all you like. But that's exactly what we're going to do. Not only is it possible--it's already been done!" Hyde without a Jekyll: You enthusiasm is admirable but your naivety will be your downfall. *Alice shook her head and sighed. Trapped between a locked door and Lewis.* If I attempt your futile venture, you must do something for me. Jekyll1886: You keep speaking of my downfall, dearie, yet, somehow, I'm still here, he thought, but simply smiled. "What did you have in mind?" Hyde without a Jekyll: Until this Silver Feather Men business is straightened out, you are''not'' allowed to go anywhere near or contact the Society or it's inhabitants in any way. *Alice crossed her arms.* Jekyll1886: Lewis raised a skeptical brow. "One: Define 'straightened out'." He extended a finger for each point he made. "Two: I've already set some things in motion there that I can't just leave hanging. Three: I may need to go to the Society as part of the cover I'm planning for infiltration. Four: It would look highly unusual if I just up and changed my habits, now wouldn't it? These Men would know I was onto them in a second, if they're half as cagey as you've led me to believe. Five: You assume a great deal, yet you've given no thought to figuring out the answer to all your doubts when it's right before you, so consumed are you by your fears," he said matter-of-factly. "So forgive me, but I'll make my own strategy, thanks. If you're lucky, I may even share it with you...once you've got your head on straight and your self-righteous ego out of the way." Hyde without a Jekyll: I've extended my olive branch and now you're rejecting it. You overestimate your abilities so until you can get your ego in check I guess we will never come to a compromise. *Alice did understand a few of his points but she was disgusted with his ability to deny the simple fact that danger, in any form, could hurt people and the only way to keep those she cared about safe was to remove that danger from their lives. If only she could take her own advice and see the danger she was putting them in.* Jekyll1886: "You underestimate me, Alice. But, as it pleases you to do so, I suppose you're right: We won't reach a compromise. You've yet to offer me a deal I can live with, and the reverse is apparently true from your end. So, perhaps it's best if we go our separate ways now." He had produced a key from somewhere on his person, and proceeded to fit it smoothly into the lock. He gave it a turn, drew it out, and unbarred the door. "Should you ever change your mind," he added, "you know where I live." Hyde without a Jekyll: And the same goes for you. *She replied before turning and disappearing into the night.* Jekyll1886: Weir shut and locked the door behind her. He shook his head. "Stubborn lass." Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 71! Role-playing page for pg. 72! Category:Main Plot Category:Forgiveness